


Catnap

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Early Days, Gen, Post-Canon, baby Kamila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: When the baby refuses to nap, sometimes a little supernatural aid goes a long way





	Catnap

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 28

Alma pinched the bridge of her nose as the cries went up again. “Why won’t she nap?” she groaned. “She’s so tired and cranky.” And on top of that Jowd kept looking uneasy every time Kamila threw up another fuss.

“I’ll check on her,” Jowd said as he rose from his chair.

“All right,” Alma said with a sigh.

Jowd started to leave the room when Kamila’s yelling stopped and a second later turned to a giggle. Alma gave Jowd a confused look and started to rise as well when he shook his head.

“I’ve got this. Relax.”

She hesitated then sat back with a nod. Jowd passed through the hall and peered into the nursery. The crib toys dangling above Kamila swung: the small cat bumping into the centre ball, the ball bumping into the puppy. Kamila waved a pudgy fist at them, but didn’t touch them as they bounced off each other. The ball stopped and the cat started swinging back and forth. Kamila giggled again.

Jowd cast a look about the room, searching until he spotted the black furry shape under her crib. The three toys slowed to a brief stop then waved slowly together. Jowd wondered how fast Sissel was bouncing between them to get them all going consistently.

Kamila yawned as the toys continued to sway almost hypnotically. Jowd waited silently just outside the door until she stilled, her belly rising and falling steadily. He stepped in quietly when he was sure she was asleep. He stared down at her, limbs in a sprawl, so small. She was asleep. She was safe.

Sissel still hadn’t moved and Jowd wondered which toy he’d taken up vigil in. He gave a nod their general direction assuming accuracy in one of them and left the room again to return to Alma.

“She’s asleep,” he said when he re-entered.

Alma sighed with relief. “What was making her laugh?”

Jowd smiled, not quite able to keep his own amusement at bay. “She decided her toys were fun after all and wore herself out.” Fun when a ghost cat possessed them at any rate. Someone might possibly see something of concern there, but Jowd let it go.

What better babysitter could they ask for than a powerful ghost cat?


End file.
